Light & Darkness Mingle
by Hotmesschristine
Summary: What could have happened for KOLENA. Season 4x22, 4x23 It was their Hidden Secret. Though in the end, they'd need to share. Certain people only of course. BASED ON 4x22, 4x23
1. Anything can be done

_A/N: I won't give up._

_KOLENA fans, _

_ We can dream and imagine. We like the couple and even if others s contradict us can shouldn't be affected because this our opinion._

_I dreamt of this last night and I just wanted to share. x_

* * *

Because it is their** _Hidden Secret_**

* * *

**Kol POV**

_Stupid sister, stupid commoner. _I hissed.

If they didn't stall so much I would've not have hurt Matt, Lena's friend. Though due to his words the guilt I feel lessened.  
Running of in Kol Mikaelson's vampire speed, yes I named it, I can't help it.

Elena did say that I have a unique speed compared form the others that ran whilst carrying her AND that's a lot of vampires with various status.

* * *

I catch her scent in the cemetery, listening for a heartbeat...

.

.

.

.

.

.

None. Even if I saw her death I really am not happy about it. I did hope that we could spend the whole eternity together but I would have done the transition in a better way.

Her eyes lit up when she sees me, so did mine...  
Sadly, I heard footsteps approaching, albeit not as near as she can hear but too close... and with a high possibility of walking in on us in the midst of our supposed moments. In a split second I gestured to my ears, she easily understands and a frown appears in her pretty face -it disappeared as fast as it came. _Damn it._ I grunted ever-so-silently.

We started our fight and we looked like real enemies, though of course I do not blame her of my death. We were supposed to trick them but weren't stealth enough.. watching her grieve alone whilst hiding and worst than Bekah was heartbreaking enough, why weren't we given this time alone and just for each other?!

* * *

_**The cockblocker of our moment appears: Jeremy Gilbert**_

* * *

I observe that she's shocked and happy to see Jeremy, well he is a good lad. A great friend that I will keep in Denmark. Still, I doubt he'll be easy about Elena and I. *_sigh_* We'll still hope.

Alright, time to start acting again

He's brave even if I'm threatening him, I won't hurt him though. I will only distract so I can carry Lena and I out of here.

*_crack_*

Damn it, seems like Salvatore came too fast. The last thing I heard was Elena's stiffled Kol.. as I slowly fall to the ground. T'was too silent for them to hear of course.

.  
.

.

.

When I finally woke up

Checking my phone I note that I've been knocked up for 3 hours. Crap, too long.

Well, I better inform my brother about my visit to the undead, now shouldn't I? Flipping my iPhone open I quickly dial Nik.

_Hello Nik _I say in an obviously fake cheerful voice.

_"Brother...?" _He is shocked, I see.

_I missed you_ I say with a hint of seriousness.

_ "I missed you too Kol. I see that the witch dropped the veil?"_ Well, Nik always wanted to be knowledgable so he **is** aware.

_ Not fully and not for long brother. Just know that I intend to stay. No way in hell will I leave my love without a fight. _Oops, a few words slipped. Damn.

_ "Kol, I wish you all my luck; but if something goes wrong.. you can trust that I'll protect Elena for you. You have my word_." He knew even if I didn't say it?...

Dumbfounded I manage to choke out _H-How?_

_ "I saw you both in the woods 2 weeks after the ball, you seemed to busy to notice me pass by meters away."_ I remember that... it was hard to help Lena escape from those cursed Salvatores without being noticed. I didn't help that I liked attention and have a need to laugh at idiots.

_That time huh. I guess I was_. I smile relishing in the memory.

_ "She's good for you Kol.. and you also make her happy. I support you on this one."_ I never thought he'd ever support me in anything, dandy isn't this?

_ Thanks Nik, see you. Maybe. _He'd probably be here for Caroline's graduation so hnn_._ I shrug.

I jog to my room once I entered the mansion, nothing much has changed and I'm glad that they did nothing wrong to my room. Still blood red duvet, cherry brown wood for almost everything other than my modern belongings and grey curtains. Just how we like it.  
I sleep for 5 hours then I just went on and on wondering what Lena may be doing.. probably very busy with those pesky annoyances.

* * *

Dawn came and I took my time to freshen myself up. If I'm going to see Lena, I may as well be at my best, right?  
She always said I looked good on any clothes so I just wore a simple black button-down shirt, my usual dark jacket and jeans. Staring at myself in the mirror I think of styling my hair.. _Hm..._  
But she always liked to play with it when it's natural, soft and without much styling chemicals. Anyway I do look good, every strand seem to have a perfect place. People may think that my hair was touched by hairstylist at the Mikaelsons ball by that's actually how it naturally is. I can't help but be handsome now could I?

Running through Mystic Falls' I reach the podium made for the graduation waaaay before the other undead came. Oh, such familiar faces. Which of who I find a few friends of mine. Good.

_ Greetings from the dead_, I started. This wouldn't have to occur if Stefan didn't interfere last night. Blame him and Matt. All I truly need is the witch to either bring me back or let the veil fall completely.

* * *

I did a brilliant speech but I couldn't really think of anything else but Elena. I'm not entirely sure if this will work because so many people could interfere.

I miss her badly. How hard did you think it was to see her in pain, grieving, alone, or in other people's arms..? At one point she also lost her emotions and became merciless, I hate the fact that her light burned low though she was really sexy at that time. Fuck, she's sexy all the time so she doesn't need to lose mercy.  
After staying in the shadows for quite a while the graduation finally started. All the graduates were really loud. Annoying, really.

Then I saw her..

She truly is breathtaking in whatever she wears, as long as I see that smile, it's so genuine, so true, so.. so uniquely hers.  
I'm so proud that she graduated even if she is facing so much trouble. That's my girl!

I spot the little witch after I lost sight of Lena in her swarm of friends and acquaintances.  
*_sigh_* time to have a talk with the witch.

* * *

Night came by rather quickly and I can't believe I was stupid enough to not get a witch to help me against the Bennett this time. I don't give a damn about Bonnie Bennett's death, I'm only concerned about the remaining Scooby Gangs' reaction to this and how Elena will feel concerning this. They are best friends. She shouldn't turn her humanity off again, I wouldn't be able to handle that damn it! I mentally hiss.

* * *

Throughout the day I just watched or listened as they where fooled by Silas. I could say that:  
1. They are all partly idiots.  
2. Caroline should always be in Nik's watch.  
3. I'd like Bekah to be friends with Lena and Caroline (thinking that I may regret this but I love Elena to much so I'd do it anyway. I called Bekah and explained everything about Lena and I. Starting from the ball to today -she was shocked and everything you'd expect but she didn't argue; much like Nik, she promised to protect her and be her best friend.) My family truly does care about my happiness. With those thoughts I smile even though I'm stuck in this invisible cage. Damn that witch.

I got my phone from my pocket and see that I only have an hour and a half before the veil will be back up. Great now I didn't get the chance to even hug Elena and I'm still with the dead body of that stupid witch.

I was leaning on the invisible wall while I called Bekah and I then slowly slid down to sitting position. _Damn it_ I grunted. I heard vampire running.. coming closer, stopped by the door and turned the knob in human speed.

The vampire comes in and I see that she's Elena, I'm sure. I smile but then this time, we both hear footsteps. Fucking cockblockers, I growled. We start to fight again, acting of course. The door opens and Katherine comes, too easy. I hold her by the neck then out of nowhere, Elena shoved the cure in her mouth. They argued then my angel forced her mouth to chew and consume it. A very hilarious scene, truly. I'm pretty sure shed be knocked out until tomorrow so I just shoved her aside with a lot of force. Can you blame me? I wasn't happy of what she said to Elena. Checking the time I note that only have an hour left. *_sigh_*

_Lena?_ I ask her before I stare at her eyes.

_ "Kol?"_ She did the same but other than staring at me she lunged towards me with tears on her eyes.  
_ "I missed you! Why was I so stupid, I don't want to lose you again!"_ She sobbed in my chest and I hugged her with all my might. I rubbed comforting circles on her back and whispered soothing phrases by her ear. After 5 more seconds, heightened emotions are fascinating, she stopped and I started.

_ Elena, I'm sorry I won't be able to stay with you anymore.. I tried to fix things but the witch got me stuck here. Oh.. and your friend Bonnie is dead_.

She looked sad but said, _Yeah, I heard her talk about it with her grams when I passed by to look for you._ Damn it. Why does she always need to lose people?

_I'm sorry Lena_, I say as I hug her tighter and slowly stand up.

_ "It's okay,"_ she smiles. "_I'll be strong. But then you.."_ She started crying again. "_I don't want to lose you again_." She said between her tears. I start to tear up, seeing her like this.

_ Shhh... Shh. Lena I'll always by your side, I'm always with you. I watched your life while I'm in here. I'll even try to communicate with you. Okay? Just trust me. _Why did I have to die?!

_ Oh, Kol!"_ She cries. We then start to make out. I love her so much that this hurts.

_ Lena, I called Nik and he found out about us long before and he promised to protect you. He cares, by the tone of his voice I think that he'll treat you as a sister-in-law, _I nudge her with a wink.

_ I also explained us to Bekah an hour ago. She really likes you if you don't push her away, you'll see. We were closest, she'll be a great friend. You can open your heart again Lena, I love you_. I hug her and she kissed every part of my face saying I love you with each one. I think I have about 2 minutes left so I kiss her one last time and we shout our love with each other whilst both staring at the other lovingly before I disappeared again.

Though as I promised I always will be by her side. I stare at her sadly and try hug her as she cries after I disappeared. She can't feel me anymore... Damn this I shout as I begin to cry.

* * *

She managed to leave the spot where we last saw each other but other than going to the Gilbert house she runs for the Mikaelson mansion and to my room. With the sudden intrusion Bekah, Nik and 'Lijah became alert and went to my room. Upon seeing her they looked at each other in understanding Bekah ran to hug her, Nik to rub soothing circles in her back and 'Lijah to comfort her with words. They sure need to treat her as family or else they shall answer to me. I say cockily but with a cheeky chile because they looked like family.

The next day whilst Lena is sleeping and every one else is doing what they do-I go to Jeremy. He sees me and glares, "_What do __**you**__ want?" _He hisses.

_ To talk mate. It's about your sister_, he stiffens but then relaxes as he understand what out story means. He promised to keep it a secret with their gang, stay with Elena whether at the mansions or here at the Gilbert house and lastly to let me talk to Elena.

I'm glad that I finally did something right to fix this. Now wether undead or really dead I can be with my other half. I will do anything to be with her and shower her with love. For now though, I'll try to make her happy and be with her in whatever way I can. We still have the whole eternity to find a loophole.

* * *

Because it was their **Hidden Secret**

* * *

_I hope you liked it because I sure did. :)_

_Review your thoughts Kolena fans! I hope I did them justice. x_


	2. Come Back

**SEQUEL WILL ALREADY BE POSTED!**

Sneak Peak:

_**Kol POV**_

_Lena.. uh, Kol isn't happy that you still cry yourself to sleep every night.. so.. he asks if you can try to smile every now and then? No doubt that even a blind man would sense Little Gilbert's nervousness -it's practically radiating from him!_

_None of us really know if Elena means yes or no in staring in to space. Not even in Nik's, 'Lijah's or Bekah's lifetimes and experiences can predict it. I listen for any movements and note that everyone in this house is still waiting patiently for her response._


End file.
